


Tales from Arkham

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Fluff, Multi, My Friend Made Some Illustrations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of short stories about the inmates of Arkham
Kudos: 5





	1. Tears and roses

**Author's Note:**

> My friend -A- made a picture to go along with the story but i can't seem to put it in so here's a lil link to my tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/123-cats-456

Plants forced themselves out of the cracked concrete and erupted over Gotham as Ivy ran faster than she had ever run before, tears slowly built up in her eyes as she sprinted past the terrified citizen, her red hair smacked into her face as the massive vine spurted upwards, Ivy ran up it desperately trying to reach the helicopter that smoke was slowly flowing out of.

‘Oh God,’ Ivy begged as tears of frustration ran down her face ‘let me get there in time.’ More and more vines and plants were forced out of the ground and unleashed onto Gotham as Ivy desperately tried to run even faster as tears flooded down her face. She looked at the Helicopter again and felt her heart go freezing cold as a small figure fell out of it. Ivy extended her arms forcing all the summoned vines towards the figure desperately trying to get them to reach her in time, the vines cocooned around her bringing the girl gently to the ground as Ivy ran to her.

“Harley?” Ivy croaked as the vines slowly untangled themselves and formed a protective barrier around the two women “Harley” Ivy repeated as she reached the red and black jester who’d curled herself into a small ball, “Harley!” Ivy said for the, third and final time as she reached out to her, she swallowed hard as she saw the full extent of Harley’s wounds, blood marred her face and costume and several of her limbs were awkwardly bent,

“I’m so stupid” Harley sobbed as tears and blood cascaded down her face, “it’s my fault, it’s always my fault” She gripped her one of her knees tightly and rocked up and down “I..I..never learn, I’m so stupid”

“no no it’s never your fault.” Ivy crooned as she tried to pull the girl into a tight hug, Harley winced and slowly pulled her self away from Ivy as more tears fell, “How hurt are you?” Ivy asked as she desperately tried to figure out an escape plan, she could feel the vines tensing as members of the Bat-clan slowly hacked away at them.

Harley shrugged and raised her broken arm that was sticky with blood “it hurts real bad and and I don’t think I can run far either.” She groaned ”I…I don’t wan’t to go back to Arkham..I can’t go back” Harley said as she elapsed back into tears,

Ivy sighed and raised her arms slowly, a large fang toothed Venus flytrap burst out of the ground “Harls,” Ivy said slowly “we need a plan, this will only buy us so much time” She gestured to the Venus flytrap that had wrapped itself into the vines and was snapping at the police officers and the so-called superheroes 

They both looked around their small surrounding looking for anything that they could use to escape, “What’s the point” Harley cried “we’re completely surrounded, it’s only a matter of time before the Bats gets us and then it’s back to Arkham.” 

Ivy’s eyes lit up as she felt an idea forming in her mind, she started raising her arms and a small red flower protruded out of the ground she grabbed it and smeared it onto her lips, “Harley, I’ve got a plan,” Ivy said softly “Can you stand?”

Harley shut her eyes and grunted as she desperately tried to force her ruined legs up, Ivy placed a hand on her trying to steady her, “Pammie, I don’t understand” Harley said as she desperately tried to stay standing 

“I can use the— ” Ivy stopped talking as the massive Venus fly fell to the floor and the vines erupted into flames 

“It’s over Ivy, you’ve lost.” Batman stepped into the clearing closely followed by Robin, “ Oh my God ” Robin said under his breath as he looked at the bloody figure of Harley, 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Ivy said as she raised her hands and protectively stood in-front of Harley.

Batman stared Ivy down and sighed “She very clearly needs to go to hospital” Batman slowly advanced towards Ivy as she desperately tried to stand her ground,

“Ivy, it’s time to go” Robin said slowly, Ivy ran towards them launching herself into the air, she was knocked backwards by Batman and landed in the ground next to where Harley was sitting,

As they were forced into the back of a police car Ivy tried to hide her smile

“Red?” Harley said groggily “are we going back to Arkham?” Ivy shook her head slowly and “Excuse me, Officer” Ivy said sweetly to the man driving the police car “we’ve got a problem” the confused police officer turned to face her, Ivy threw herself towards him planting her lips on his, 

Ivy hugged Harley as the car turned around and the drugged officer drove towards Ivy’s base.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Cat and the Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful friend -A- has once again drawn a lovely illustration  
> but idk how to attach it so here is a link to our Tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/123-cats-456

Selina grimaced as she took a sip of the champagne, ‘ _Thats disgusting,_ ’ she thought as a perky redhead walked over to her,

“Excuse me,” the woman said pertly “But could I just check your invitation?” Selina frowned and fished her had into her small black bag, she pulled out a crumpled invitation and handed it to the woman who looked over it and sighed “Thanks so much, sorry to inconvenience you but we had a few small issue with security,” 

Just as the red-haired was walking away Selina found herself breathing a sigh of relief she’d have thank Eddie for the fake invite later, she slowly walked over to the very centre of the room where the massive diamond was positioned, it gleamed in the light and she found herself smiling as she took in its beauty.

The security guard’s eyes scanned the room as Selena slinked up to him smiling sweetly “Excuse me sir” she drawled slowly “but do you think I could take a picture of the diamond” the man looked her up and down and growled “No pictures”, Selena pulled her face into a pout and looked at the man “thats a real shame, it’s just me and my friend had this dream that we’d get to see it one day and she’s in the hospital..” She trailed off forcing tears to well up in her eyes as she looked up at the security guard, “Don’t cry,” the man said awkwardly “I suppose you can take a quick picture.”

Selena gave a small smile through her so-called tears “Th..thank you” she stammered weakly as she took out her phone and passed it to the man who snapped a quick photo, Suddenly a flash of darkness swept over the room, people called out in the darkness as they desperately tried to as Selina leapt into action slipping on her long clawed black glove and cat eyed goggles, she glided towards where the diamond was, she passed the thick red ropes surrounding the glass case and smiled deeply to herself as she reached the case and scraped her long claws around the glass creating a large hole in the glass and pulled the diamond out, she licked her lips greedily as she slowly began to creep out of the room.

“THE DIAMOND!” Someone in the crowd shrieked as people slowly began to realise they weren’t going to die in the blackout, everyone surged towards where the diamond should be as Selina slowly crept towards the exit smiling deeply,

The walk to the bathroom wasn’t particularly far but Selina knew that she had to be quick the emergence power would turn on soon and she couldn’t risk being caught in the hallway with the diamond, as she stepped into the bathroom the lights slowly flickered as the backup generator turned on.

Selina placed the diamond onto the bathroom’s floor as she reached up to a large vent and pulled out a black duffle bag, she pulled off her dress and slipped into her leather cat suit, pushing the diamond into her bag she slipped out the window, she clambered up the building’s tall walls and pulled herself onto the roof,

She pulled the diamond out of the bag and examined it very carefully looking at every beautiful flaw and imperfection, _“this will look beautiful on the dining room table”_ Selina happily thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts and ideas are apreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, prompts are welcome


End file.
